You pray your dreams will leave you here
by JRockZombie
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Jacob are still in a love triangle but what will happen when Eric's Korean cousin Sun Yorkie shows up and falls into their world. Will she find love with Vampires and Werewolves?...or will she be lunch? TwilightXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sun Yorkie**

**Age:** 18

**DOB:** Oct. 11

**Nationality:** Korean

**Relative:** Eric Yorkie (_Cousin_)

**Characteristics:** High spiritual plane, intuitive, illumination, idealist, a dreamer.

**Positive aspects:** She always has an an idealistic attitude. Her thinking is long term, and she is able to grasp the far-reaching effects of actions and plans. She is disappointed by the shortsighted views of many of her contemporaries. She is deeply concerned and supportive of art, music, or of beauty in any form.

**Negative aspects:** She has a continuous sense of nervous tension; she may be too sensitive and temperamental. She tends to dream a lot and may be more of a dreamer than a doer. Fantasy and reality sometimes become intermingled and she is sometimes very impractical.

* * *

><p>Sun is born in Korea and lives with her mother and father. Her mother is a stay at home wife and her father works hard in an office cubical for a living selling insurance. Its a hard job and they are not very wealthy but they are a happy spirited bunch.<p>

This story is about how Sun ends up in America to visit her Uncle and his family. She meets her cousin Eric and she notices some negatives things about him that makes her stay in Forks unpleasant. Luckily she befriends a girl named Isabella Swan and her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Sun's mind plays tricks on her and she gets sucked into a strange world of _Vampires and Werewolves_. Will she find love here? And if so with who? _A vampire...or a wolf_?

_**Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

But of the tree of the knowledge of good an evil,

thou shalt not eat of it:

for in the day that thou eatest thereof

thou shalt surely die.

Genesis 2:17

PREFACE

I never understood the world and its so many ways to change you. It can give life and it can take it. It can give anything from water to sunlight but you never really see it that way. You see it as its always been. Just one big rock that has all this stuff on it for our disposal. Maybe its not. Maybe we are here to serve it and take care of the blessing it has given us.

The world can be cruel?...no i don't think so. People can be though. They blame their gods and creators for their pain. But they never take the time to see that they have already been given the strength to live, and to live happily...so why do they spoil it. The world is strange ill give you that. But there are other things on this earth that are just scary.

Things you never thought were here. Or why they were even created. But maybe it best you smile and pretend its a blessing.

1. Landing

The Korean Train Express drove smoothly through the tunnels of darkness and then as they came to an end light would pour into the crowded train. It was 37 degrees in Seoul, South Korea and little clouds spread across the skies. I was wearing my black button up short sleeveless top with a white tie and my jeans.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this in sequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was in this town that half my family had escaped to from Korea before i was even born. It was to Forks that i was now exiled to.

I loved Korea. I loved the sun and the clear sky's. I loved the vigorous, sprawling of Seoul City.

My phone rang while in the airport. "Sun," my mother said to me for the first time since i left home. "You don't have t do this dear."

My mother looked like any other Korean woman. Small, short, short brown/black hair that was usually tied back. I could hear my fathers voice boom on the other side of the line.

"Let her go. She got the scholarship and the pass to go. Let her go! My brother moved there for some reason and it must be something up there. "

Of course he would say that. Ever since i got the letter in the mail he has said nothing about how lucky i am and how much fun its going to be. My mother tried to smile like she was happy for me. But i knew in her heart she was scared to death. How could i leave my dear mother alone like this. Yeah she had dad and she wouldn't really be alone but now that she has found the courage to say something like this i'm not sure if this is such a good idea after all, but still...

"I want to go mom." I lied.

"Tell Eric we said hi." My father called.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," She insisted. "You can come back home whenever you want. Ill be here whenever you need me."

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom, Dad."

I hung up the phone and then i got on the plane to watch as korea faded from my sight.

It was an 11 hour flight from Korea to Seattle,another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour to drive back down to Forks. I was a little afraid of flying. I had never been on a plane, but what scared me most was the hour long drive with whoever was going to pick me up.

Eric and I had never met but we have seen pictures and from what i'm told he is going to be an interesting character. Iv met uncle Hyo once when he came to Korea but i was so young i can barely remember what he was like. From what dad had told me, they seemed to be genuinely pleased that i was coming to live with them for the first time with any degree of permanence. They had already gotten me registered for high school and everything.

I assumed it would be awkward with them. I knew they were happy by my decision.

When i landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

I recognized uncle Hyo right away waiting for me with his Honda. He gave me a warm welcome one-armed hug when i stumbled my way off the plane.

"Its good to see you, Sun," he said, smiling as he took my luggage and put it in the trunk. "How's Hana?"

"Mom's fine. Its good to see you too, Uncle Hyo."

The rain and clouds were something to get used to but the cold weather was not. Most of my clothes where short sleeves and light.

When we were strapped in i took out my ipod and started playing music hopefully to avoid any awkward conversation but only managing a few short comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. The rest of the way i just stared out the window.

It was beautiful i couldn't deny that. Everything was so green from the trees to the moss and grass. It was too green.

Eventually we made it to Hyo's. He lived in a two story house. I had heard he was some sort of doctor but Dad never really said what kind. It took only one trip to get my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard. This room was going to be mine.

A white painted wooden door, the pale yellow walls, the white lace curtains around the window. This was it. There was a bed and also a desk with a computer. I had my own bathroom to my surprise. At home we all had to share the same one.

I was glad that Hyo had left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone. Something i rarely got at home. I wondered where Eric would be and what about Aunt Sarah. How would they react with me here.

Forks High School had a frightening number of only 357 students. In Korea there was more than that in my sophomore class. All of the kids here had grown up together, had parents who grew up together. I would be the forign exchange student from the other side of the world.

I was never really a sports person. I was more of a the average smart kid. Not the smartest but good enough to be proud of. Everyone in Korea was so fashion forward and high class. I had friends that were like that. They died their hair odd colors like blue and pink and wore the edgy clothing that got the right attention. I was like that for a while. Until my father told me to stop worrying about my looks and start hitting the books. I guess you could call me a sell out.

I lost many friends because of my down slope in the popular world and became the smart one. Now hardly caring what i look like at all.

When i finished putting my clothes away i walked into my new bathroom to clean myself up after a long day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as i brushed through my now tangled damp hair. My face looked the same as any other korean girl. I wanted to be the beautiful pale girl that was full of color. Instead i was the yellow skinned korean with plane murky brow eyes and brown hair.

Knowing i wasn't here to fit in nor was i going to, i had to admit that i had came a long way away from where i used to be. I used to be a knock out with beautiful hair and skin. Now i just looked...unhealthy.

I didn't want to speak to Eric or Aunt Sarah when they arrived home. I had already gone to bed and pretended to be tired. So they left me alone. I knew i wouldn't get much sleep tonight knowing what awaited me in the morning.

Waking up to a strange feeling on my face i heard someone snicker. I snapped open my eyes to see a boy about my age with his finger poking me in the check. Eric i assumed.

He smiled big at me "Wakey wakey Sun-Shine time for school!"

Sun...shine? Great a nickname already. I glared at the hyper boy and shoved him off me and rolled over pulling the covers over my head. Did i mention im not a morning person?

He laughed and tugged on my blanket then finally snatching it off my body completely. I jumped up and tossed my pillow at the still laughing Eric. He caught it and hid behind it.

"Ok ok i get it i'm out but hurry up Sun-Shine!" He ran out the door shutting it behind him.

My first impression of Eric...He's an idiot.

Thick fog was all i could see out my window, and i could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here. It was like a cage.

Breakfast with my new family was almost as bad as it was at. I got to meet Aunt Sarah for the first time. She had short blonde dyed hair that she pulled into a pony tail and dark eyes. She wasn't korean but some sort of asian. I didn't bother to ask. Hyo had already left for work and Eric said he would be my ride to school. When me and Eric left Sarah me good luck at school. I thanked her, knowing her hope was wasted.

Today i wore my white long sleeve shirt and jeans with yellow converse. I threw on my jacket and headed out into the rain with Eric. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately. Inside Eric's car was nice and dry. He smiled brightly at me and we zoomed off to the school. It was not obvious it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me realize it. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon colored bricks.

Eric parked his car and before i could even grab the handle he was at my door opening it for me with a slight sarcastic bow. "Feeling better yet Sun-Shine?"

I looked at him pleadingly. I did feel bad for snapping at him. After all it wasn't his fault i was stuck here. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He put his arm around me in a hug and held on to walk me into the building. "Just follow me and you'll be fine."

Why did i get the feeling i was going to be anything but fine.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than i'd hoped. Eric showed me to the office and he went on to his class saying he would catch up with me later. Such kindness right?

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there isn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a large counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to the front. There were three desk behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can i help you?"

"I'm Sun Yorkie." I informed her, and saw the immediat awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no dout. The korean girl exchange student.

"Of course." she said. She dug through a stacked pile of papers on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She went over it with me highlighting the teachers rooms and what was the best rout to them and gave me a slip for each teacher to sign and to bring back here at the end of the day. She smiled and wished me luck much like my Aunt in hopes that i would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convicingly as i could. I walked around the building in search for my class. The other students started to arrive. Most of the cars were old but there was one that stuck out amoung the rest. It was a shiny Volvo. I stood there with my map infront of my nose trying to remember everything so i wouldn't look stupid like this all day. I shoved it into my bag and sucked in a deep breath. I can do this, I lied to myself. No one was going to bite me. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as i walked on the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers.

I made it to building three which wasn't hard to spot seeing a large 3 painted on it. I tried holding my breath as i followed two people into the classroom. The class room was small. There was a row of jackets hung on hooks along the wall. So i copied them. I took the slip up to the teacher who was a tall, balding man whos desk had a nameplate saying .

He sent me to the back of the class to an empty desk withut introducing me to the class thank goodness. To my luck Eric walked in and sat two seats infront of me. He gave a bright smile and a wave. Then he sopke to a few others around him making them turn to stare at me. I hated the stares of the other class mates and i mostly kept my eyes on my paper. The reading list was pretty boring. Most of it i had read already. i wondered if dad would send my essays to me or would he think that was cheating. The bell rang and i watched as Eric got up and spoke to a girl with long brown hair and ivory skin. She smiled at him and left left class together. I wonder if she is his girlfriend.

I made it out past the gym when Eric caught up with me. "miss me?" He tugged on my bag.

I smiled at him "That girl you were walking with?" He stopped and looked at me. "What about her?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Eric sighed and looked away with a bitter look on his face. "No."

"Oh i'm sorry i just thought-"

"Forget it ok. Shes just a friend."

He walked away with his hands in his pockets. I wonder what got into him?

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. after two classes i started to recognized several of the faces in each cass. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how i was liking Forks.

It came time for lunch and after Eric got over his..mood i guess. He dragged me to his table and intoduced me to his friends. They all seemed nice and welcomed me. I must say dispite me being upset this morning and scared to death. Meeting everyone today and them being nice...well it isn't so bad.

When everyone was off into their own conversations i spoted that girl from before. The one I thought Eric was dating. She walked to a table near the windows. I didn't know why she was sitting alone but she had this look on her face that made me think about how i felt this morning. I looked back to my table and then back to the girl. Finally after gulping down some courage i got out of my seat and walked to her. At first she didn't notice but then she looked up at me like i was an alian?

"Umm..hi?" I said trying not to sound stupid. I failed.

"Hi. Do i kow you?" She asked.

"Um no i don't think so. I'm new here. This is my first day and i just saw you sitting here alone and..well."

She stared at me trying to make up her mind if she wanted to talk to me or not.

"Well if you wanna be left alone i understand. You just kind of look like how iv felt all day."

She opened her eyes wide and then smiled pointing to the seat infront of her. I returned it and sat down. "I'm Isabella Swan. But i prefer Bella. Whats your name?"

"Sun Yourkie."

"Yorkie? You mean like Eric Yorkie?"

"Yeah he is my cousin."

"Where did you move from?"

"South Korea."

She gasped and almost fell out of her chair. "Really? no way."

I nodded laughing at her shocked face. "Yup."

"Why come to Forks?"

"Family exsperemint."

Bella smiled and nodded. "I understand completely. I just was the last new student."

I leaned in closer curious now. "Wow really? from where!"

Sh laughed at the face i was making and told me about her life in Arizona and how she hated moving here.

"So why are you all by yourself. If you are friends with Eric and the others wh not sit with them."

I saw what little color she had drain from her face and she looked down at the table. "Well i have friends that sit here too. They just arnt here today..and i'm worried about them."

She looked out the window through the sheets of rain and i felt sorry for her. These must be some realy serious friends. "Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She jumped again and her chair wobbeled falling off balance. I gasped and jumped out my chair and caught the falling girl in one movement. Her eyes were closed tight waiting for the impact that never came.

"Umm...Bella. You can open your eyes now."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to my smiling face in shock. Then she turned red seeing that the entire cafeteria was watching us in shock.

I helped her to her feet and she looked at me curiously. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you catch me lik that?"

I put a finger on my lips and thought about it. "well i guess because i used to do Taekkyeon." Bella almost fell again but caught her balance. "You fall alot don't cha Bella." I asked. "Uh What is Taekkyeon?" We sat back down at the table and i told her how Taekkyeon is a korean martial arts and i took it up as a hobby a long time ago but i was a little rusty.

"wow that must come in handy."

"I suppose if you have a friend who is clumbsy." I laughed.

"So you wanna be friends?" She looked at me as if i was crazy. "Sure why not? You seem pretty cool. Clumbsy but col." We both laughed and continues the rest of our luch talking. Turns out i have a class with her and while her partner was away i could fill in.

After lunch Eric ran at me before i could head to my Biology II class. "What were you and Bella talking about?" He asked quickly and almost out of breath. He must really like her. I wonder when she turned him down. "We were just talking. Being nice. " I looked behind Eric to see Bella motioning for me to hurry up and walk with her. "Sorry gotta go." I walked past Eric giving him a quick peck on the cheek..hey he's my cuz so its cool; and walked with Bella leaving Eric stumped.

I asked her about Eric and she said he asked her out when she first arrived here in Forks but she didn't have the heart to turn him down but avoided it. We made it to Biology when i saw Bella get this frozen look on her face. She looked like she was gonna cry and i followed her gaze to see a boy. A VERY hansome boy with pale skin and un-tidy bronze hair looking right at Bella.

I amediatly knew why Eric was upset...she didn't ust turn him down..she was with this guy who looked better. As if i had called the boys name his yes darted to me in a flash. A smile spread across my face as i looked to Bella then back to him. I figured id introduce myself.

I walked away from the frozen blushing statue that was Bella and smiled at the new boy. "Hi you must be one of the friends Bella was telling me about. I'm Sun."

He looked at me as if he was reading a book and smiled none the less. "I'm Edward. Your new here right? Eric's cousin from Korea?"

My smiled dropped. How in the hell did he know that? I pulled back my nervous smile "Geez am i that populr today?"

He looked away from me to Bella who was now standing besid me. She still looked like she was hypnotized so i figured id have little fun. I stood on my toes and blew air into Bellas ear making her shreak and jump. I held my tummy and laughed at her. To my surprise Edward was laughing too. She glared daggers at me and i winked at her. "Well i guess ill just wait another day for a partner Bellz." I looked over at Edward and it was like he new what i was going to say and he gave me a knowing look and nodded.

I shrugged it off and sat behind them and took notes the whole class.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a baby faced boy with pale blonde hair smiling at me. I remembered him from the lunch table. Darn what was his name!

"Sun right?" He asked poilitly.

I nodded with a smile and sat next to me. "I'm mike."

"Hi mike."

"I don't have a partener today so can i sit here with you?"

I nodded and he pulled his chair rather uncomfortably close to mine.

"So Eric's cousin...that mut be fun."

"I suppose."

"So do you need any help finding our next class?"

"I think its gym that shouldnt be that hard to find."

"Thats my next class too!" He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big f a coincidence in a school this small. We walked to class together; he was a real talker so he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So whats up with you, Bella, and Edward Cullen? You just got here and you guys already seem to know eachother. Usually Bella and Edward don't make friend easily."

I cringed. So they are loners. I decided to play dumb.

"Oh was that who that guy was?"

"Yes," he said. "He is usually pretty cold to other girls." He looked down at the floor with that same look Eric had before. "It kind of shocked us all when him and Bella started dating." He seemed to force out that last part like it was painful to say. He must have likd her too.

"I don't know," I respnded."Iv never spoken to him before now."

I smiled at hime before walking to the girls locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my curiosity. The final bell rang after a pain staking game of vollyball and i walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork.

Eric didn't seem to want to talk to me on the way home. Mut be thinking about Bella, i thought. When we pulled out of the parking lot i saw Bella and Edward standing next to a beat up old truck. Eric's fist tightened on the wheel and hit the gas pushing us forward without giving me a chance to look back at them. But Eric did have to stop and wait for a while giving me a chance to look again. Then i saw Edward with another group of people. All of which were as beautiful as him! wow, i thought. I saw two blondes, one a small lanky boy and another a tall slender beautiful girl. Then there was this large one who resembled a bear and then the tiniest of all, a little fairy looking one with short spiky black hair. They all got into the shiny volvo. Of course.

They looked at me in Eric's car after Edward said something to them and i tunred my head back around to avoid the stares. On the ride home i wanted to ask Eric about those people. About Edward and Bella but i had a sick feeling he wouldn't want to talk about it. I would just have to wait to ask Bella tomorrow.

When we got home Eric ran up to his room and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen to see Sarah cooking and Hyo reading a news paper. They both smiled at me. " Welcome home Sun. How was your day at school?" Sarah could be a tv show host with that smile. "It was fine." I sat at the table across Hyo. "Did you make any friends?" He asked.

"Well i have a class with Eric and and i have biology with this girl Bella, who is very friendly."

""That must be Isabella Swan. Nice girl, her father is the chief of police around here."

"Do you know anything about an Edward Cullen?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean Dr. Cullen's boy? Sure. I work with Carsilie at work. He is a great man. Him and his whole family."

"Whole family?" i asked

"Yeah, he has 4 adopted kids. I think Edwards his youngest. The others are Emmett, Jasper, Alice and rosalie i believe."

He must be talking about those others that were with Edward today. Wow.

"They...the kids...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Hyo surprised my by looking angry.

"People don't understand. Dr. Cullen is a great man and his kids are mature and polite he is the best damn doctor we got in this town. The people in it should be greatful."

Sarah gave Hyo a stern look. "Honey.." She said.

Hyo gave her a smile. "Sorry dear lost my temper."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I DONT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.

I felt sick to my stomach one day during a math class. No not normal go home and puke sick, more like something isn't right sick.

Today i noticed those other beautiful people watching me. In lunch i sat with Eric because Bella was sitting at a table with Edward and i was afraid to impose. Plus i was worried about what he had told them. Maybe i upset him or he doesn't like me and doesn't want me and Bella to be friends. I looked away from my uneaten pizza to stare at Bella and Edward again. I felt an emptiness wash over me. Like i was alone and Bella was my only friend, even though i had only just met her. I was jealous of Edward and i was scared that he might make Bella not like me anymore. But why would he? She doesn't seem like the type to date mean guys that tell her what to do. Edward actually seemed very nice and i was glad he treated Bella so well.

It was enough to make my heart ache. I had never been in love. It must be nice.

I watched Edward laugh and whispered something to bella, her eyes went wide and her head turned to look dead at me. It was like Edward was making a joke about me, but i never even saw him notice me! Bella's face was a little shocked and then Edward whispered something else making her face drop. She glanced at me with sad eyes now. I got worried and was on the edge of my seat ready to rescue Bella if she needed me. Then Edward laughed again making me start to get a little annoyed at his private joke that obviously involved me.

He whispered to Bella and i saw the corners of her mouth turn up and she laughed. She looked over at me and i looked away trying to pretend i hadn't seen them. I glanced back over at her and she was back focused on Edward again. I sighed and poked at my pizza till it was nothing but mush and then dumped it when the bell rang.

Now it was time for me to head to biology. My heart pounded almost out of my chest when i walked by Edward at his lab table to sit behind him. He turned as soon as i sat down and smiled at me like he had done the first time we spoke. Man bella was lucky. He sure was something to look at. A very nice something to look at.

"So i hear your quite the savoir." He spoke in his velvet voice

"Savoir?"

"At lunch yesterday. Bella can be quiet the graceful lady cant she?"

I laughed lightly at his joke and nodded. "Well i had to do something. Couldn't just let her fall."

He rested his elbow on the table and rested his pale face of his hand. "So where did you learn the martial arts? Back in Korea?"

"Yes i took it up as a credit in middle school. I'm still just learning."

He nodded and kept asking questions about me and my life in korea. about my parents and Eric. It was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a conversation. The whole time his face was smooth and polite. But i noticed an odd look in his eyes. They looked slightly confused. But i got distracted by their beautiful color and forgot he was even talking. When Bella arrived she sat down and turned to smile at me. "Hows your day Sun?"

I shrugged "Kind of weird." Her eyebrows creased together in concern.

"Why?"

"I dunno." I glanced at Edward who was staring at the front of the class pretending to not be in the conversation. But i knew he was listening. "Iv had the feeling that iv been being watched all day."

Bella glanced at Edward and looked like she was going to speak but closed her mouth when the teacher called for everyone's attention to start the class.

I waited by Eric's car in the parking lot. He was busy talking to Angela and Jessica at the time and i was looking for Bella. And of course right on cue Bella and Edward walking hand in hand came out when he walked her to her truck. They spoke briefly and he kissed her head then walked to his volvo. I saw his eyes dart towards me as i made my way to Bella's truck but ignored it. Her truck roared to life but she sat there for a few seconds. When i tapped on the glass she jumped and i couldn't help but laugh at her. I motioned for her to roll down her window.

She glared at me and i gave her my best innocent smile.

"Trying to scare me to death Sun?"

I shook my head. "Naw you shouldn't be so jumpy Bella." She shot me another glare and leaned on her steering wheel. "So what's up?"

I rubbed the back of my beck "Well what are you doing this weekend?"

She blinked and then shook her head. "I'm going to see my mother in florida."

I frowned and sighed dramatically. "Awwwww really? Damn i was hoping i could go to your place. I don't really like being stuck in a house all weekend."

She smiled apologetically. "Why don't you and Eric do something."

I shook my head making my hair fly out around me. "No way! He's a buz kill and he annoying! He calls me Sun-Shine!" I stuck my lip out and she laughed.

"That's cute."

"Don't start calling me that too!" i pleaded.

Bella was so strange sometimes. She always seemed to be in two places at once. Yeah her body was here in this parking lot with me having a normal conversation. But he eyes and most likely her mind where far gone somewhere else. Somewhere with Edward i'm betting.

"How about Sunny?"

I snorted. "That's even worse!"

She rolled her eyes. "You can come over next weekend ok? or we will do something next week."

I smiled bright with victory. "Yesss! Cool think of something for us to do k?" I saw Eric walking to his car. "Well gotta go before Eric leaves me. Tell Edward i said hi. See ya Bella!"

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and walked with a spring in my step. I was glad she agreed. I really wanted to get to know her more. Her world with Edward was so mysterious and so ..wonderland like. I had to figure out what it was all about. I saw Eric looking at me with a sour face and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion and irritation. Now that i thought about it. I was glad i wouldn't have to be stuck at home with HIM.

I spent my weekend at home. Mostly rearranging my room and sticking pictures from magazines i liked on the walls much to aunt Sarah's disliking. The only time i left was when i went shopping for some boots to protect my feet from the deathly wet world of Forks.

Eric stayed out of my way the whole time and i was glad. I could tell he wasn't happy with me and Bella's growing friendship. He would just have to get over it. By sunday i couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out go somewhere do something before i was back in school for anther 5 days. I jumped out of my bed early that morning and thought about having an outing. Not really sure on what i was gonna do i slipped on my new boots and a band t-shirt. I tried to tip toe down the stairs of the house hoping to not wake any sleeping residents.

I was surprised when i walked into the kitchen to see uncle Hyo up. We was staring blankly at the laptop in front of him. His think black rimmed glasses made him look like a professor. But it was kind of funny because his hair stood up in all angles. Massive bed head and he wore long matching blue striped Pjs and a red robe around him making him look more like a MAD professor. His face was so young but the rest of his was defiantly not. Dark circles under his eyes indicated that he had been up for a while. He sipped his coffee and blink a few times when he finally noticed me. "Oh hey Sun. What are your doing up?" He asked groggily.

"I was going to head into town today. Look around and maybe go get something to eat later." He seemed to be half asleep because i noticed his eyes starting to close then he would blink them back open forcefully. He stood up and walked to the living room to his long brown coat and dug in the pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and flung them my way for me to catch. "Here take my car. Don't need you walking around out there. People have been noticing some pretty scary animals lately close to town. So stay out of the woods and don't wreak my car."

I looked t him surprised and smiled brightly. "Thanks Hyo." He was already back focused on his screen and just mumbled something along the lines of sure ok bye.

I stepped outside and took in a sharp intake of air. The air here was s sharp. Not just cold but with a certain moistness to it that stung my throat. Damn rain. I thought.

I got in Hyo's small honda and cranked it. Backing out i stopped at the mail box to stare at he thick woods behind the house. What hyo said about animals made me curious. I wonder what kind. Maybe bears. Then my mind flashed to Bella when i drove away. I wondered how she was doing in florida. From what i hear its nice their. Then my mind traveled to Edward and what he was doing with his odd but beautiful family.

I stopped in front of a coffee shop and thought about getting me some. I was starting to feel like i shouldn't have slept an hour more and didn't want to be tired yet. The building was warm when i walked in and smelled like pancakes and bacon. A few early birds where here. Two old men laughed at a table and then there was another man sitting alone. His black jacket with a patch tied on it and gun at his side signified him as a cop. He was slowly depowering his eggs when he noticed me sit a little ways away from him. A black woman with curly hair took my order for coffee and oatmeal and walked over the the cop to take his empty plate. "All done Charlie? Opps i mean Chief Swan." She giggled. The man smiled and laughed with her. His last name caught my attention. Swan. Bella Swan. What a surprise i thought sarcastically.

I cleared my throat and decided i would say hello. "Um excuse me." He looked around like he wasn't sure i was talking to him. " Are you Bella's dad?"

His eyebrows raised and he smiled. "Yup i am. Who are you a friend of hers? I haven't seen you here before and i know just about everyone." He said confidently.

"I'm Sun Yorkie. I just moved here from Korea."

His eye widen. "You related to Hyo?"

"Yes he is my Uncle."

He nodded his head and sipped some of his coffee. "Wow Korea huh? So are you enjoying your time here?"

He looked at me hopefully like my answer about Forks was extremely important.

I nodded and told him about my transfer and how Forks was ideal being that Hyo lived here.

"Bella told me she left to visit her mom?"

"Oh yes. René. She lives in Florida now. Yeah her boyfriends folks bought her tickets to visit her mom for her birthday." I couldn't help but noticed the was he said boyfriend and ticketS in a bitter tone. Then it clicked. He doesn't like Edward, and Edward went with her to Florida.

"Oh no. It must have been another attack." Said the black woman to herself.

"Attack?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes. "yes there have been some people missing and some wolf paw prints and blood found at the scenes. Its really shaken the place up. Everyone is afraid to go outside and the rest want the bounty for a dead wolf caucus."

I felt my body shiver. How could some wolves cause all this damage. But it scared me. I pictured a big wolf with beady eyes and drool hanging from its bared teeth and it chasing me sinking its teeth into me. I shook and shivered. I pushed away my empty bowl of oatmeal and swallowed my last bit of coffee. I payed for my meal and left.

My mind was on nothing but wolves the rest of the day. I couldn't even pay attention when i was going through some little gift store searching for things for my room. I gave up and decided to go home. Hyo was in bed and Eric had already left. Sarah was watching tv when i walked into the house. She smiled at me "Well hello Sunny." I cringed at that name. Damn it." Where did you head off to so early?"

"I got bored and went out shopping."

"Oh did you find anything?" She asked not looking away from the tv.

"No not really." I lye the keys on the counter and walked up the stairs back to my room. I stood and looked out my window at the woods from the side of the house and the image of that wolf flashed back to my head again making me shutter.

I was hoping i wouldn't see any wolves while i was here in forks.

The next morning I was on edge. Bella and Edward would be back today and i could ask her about this weekend. Me and Eric drove up and i saw Bella get out of Edwards car. He must have drove today. Edward looked tense and bella looked nervous. Then i saw what they were looking at. my eyes widen as i took in all seven foot 6 inches of a boy's long, rust colored, muscled body. My eyes raked over his tight black t-shirt, his ragged grease smeared jeans, and the glassy bike that he leaned against. "Holly shit.."

My mouth hung open and i could almost feel my pulse in my ears. Damn he was hot. Don't get me wrong Edward is beautiful and could easily talk me into anything but this guy was something else. I walked up to Edward and Bella feeling my heart pump faster when the black haired hotty glanced at me. Bella saw me and she almost looked like she was hypervenalating and Edwards eyes were dark and threatening obviously not wanting me to get any closer. But i wasn't afraid of him. "What's wrong bells you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I wish it were." Edward muttered glaring at the boy in front of us.

"Friend of yours?" i asked looking up at his face which was solid as stone glaring at the other boy.

"No."

"Sunny why don't you head in ill meet you later?" She asked not looking at me.

"Why?"

I could tell she was upset and obviously this guy had something to do with it.

Edward turned his head towards me but kept his eyes glued on the other guy. "Don't worry about her i wont let anything happen to her." he spoke softly.

How does he do that i thought. It was like he knew i wasn't going to leave bella like this. I sighed and walked away from them but instead towards the boy. Bella chocked out my name and I thought i heard Edward growl in frustration.

The boy glanced at me again and it was almost difficult to keep the blush from forming in my face. I had to remember that apparently he was dangerous and was upsetting Bella. So forced the air from my lungs and did my best to look irritated by his presence. His eyes were a deep brown and were full of mischief. It made me want to melt but he turned his gaze away from me and back to Edward. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "What are you suppose to be Bella's villain come to steal her away?"

His eye brows shot up and a wide grin spread across his face when he looked behind me to her. "Maybe."

Despite me wanting to sigh at that smile on his face I shook my head. "Not going happed."

He looked at my sharply his grin completely gone. I glared back not intimidated by him. Ok i lied i was very intimidated my him but i wasn't gonna show it for damn sure.

"Get lost this don't involve you ok?" He voice sounded like rocks rumbling down a cliff..dark...deep and threatening to squash u at any moment. I gulped down my fear of him and ignored the little voice in my head telling me to run back behind Edward.

I didn't like feeling like a coward...so instead i got angry. The thought of someone making me back away like a puppy made me sick. As soon as i locked my fear away i felt my eyebrows pull together.

I clenched my fist by my side and grinded my teeth. He may be bigger than me but i bet i'm quicker and could knock him down if i planned my strategy correctly.. But before i could even process the rest of my thoughts a cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled back back. I looked back end saw an angry Edward and a freaked Bella. "Sunny! stop it! our gonna make a scene!" Bella scolded. I tried to shake Edwards grip but he wouldn't let lose till i calmed down. I shot the other guy a dark look and he looked like he was shaking and his face looked painful. like he was trying to suppress something. . "Please. We can handle this he is no threat. Go inside. We don't want anyone to start fighting." Edwards velvet vice calmed me and i nodded in defeat. The boy seemed to be calmer too. Bella nudged me to the building and i looked back at her pleadingly wanting to stay and watch. She mouthed the word 'go' and 'ill be fine'. I nodded and walked to the building dragging my feet like a child pouting and watched as all three of them talked and the boy drove away on his bike when the principle showed up.

Angela was next to me when i watched him drive away. "I wonder who that was?" She muttered. I felt my insides boil but his face when he smiled made it all cool down and i could help but smirk thinking about what i said when i first saw him. "I dunno. But if theirs a snow storm tonight he's goin on my tires. That boy is hot." Angela gasped and nudged me playfully. "Sun!" she laughed and walked to class. But today was not a day to joke. Toda was a day for answers. I was going to figure out what was going on. Something was off in the town of Forks and Bella and Edward were defiantly apart of it.

I didn't say a word to Edward or Bella in class. They already knew what i was going to say and they seemed glad i hadn't yet. They spent the whole class time passing a note back and forth. I gave up and started taking notes of the lecture the teacher was giving. I wasn't gonna start slacking in grades now just because they were being difficult.

I waited in the parking lot for Eric again. This time i didn't have to wait long. Before i even got there Edwards car was gone which meant Bella was too. Damn it. They knew i was going to ask here. Frustration caused my fist to ball up again and i turned slamming my fist onto something. When i realized what i had done it was too late. Eric's car now had a huge dent in it and some paint missing..."...opps." I panicked and turned to look for Eric and gasped when i saw him leaving Jessica and walking towards me. I wasn't sure what to do. It was clear i was in trouble and i couldn't cover it up..damn it damn it damn it! what do i do!


End file.
